


Valentines Day

by Lloydxtherapy (hannahgobananas)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahgobananas/pseuds/Lloydxtherapy
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Ninjago city, so you decide to give gifts!
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 3 days after Valentines day and only just now decided to post it here (already posted on tumblr) so forgive me ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s Valentine's day in Ninjago today. Walking through the city, I see lovely couples all relishing in the day. Going on dates, having fun with each other. It’s adorable really. I just wish I had someone to be my valentine this year. Oh well. At least I can spend it with my friends. Nya and Jay are on a date though, and so is Zane and Pixal. Now that I think about it, I believe Kai and Skylor had plans today too. At least I have Lloyd and Cole. We can bask in our loneliness together.

I make my way back to the monastery from the city. I had bought everyone a valentines gift while I was there. I’ll give Lloyd’s and Cole’s to them when I get back, the other five will have to wait until later. It was a tradition between myself and my friends from my old village to get eachother valentines gifts, so now i’m deciding to continue that tradition with the Ninja that I live with now.

I finally, FINALLY, walk in the door of the monastery. Who’s idea was it to put it all the way at the top of a mountain. My god that took a while. Anyway, I walk in and go straight to the game room, where I know Cole is trying to beat his current high score again. Lloyd was in there watching and cheering him on. He is super close to be honest.

“Hey guys.” I leaned over the back of the couch, “Oh wow. You’re almost there Cole. You’ve made a lot of progress since I left earlier.” I finished. He really had. He is roughly one thousand points away from the high score. 

“I’m just that good.” he says while thumbing away at the controller. Lloyd looked up at me while Cole continued to play his game.

“What did you go to the city for?” he asked, throwing his arm over the couch to turn toward me fully.

“This!” I answered him while reaching into the bag to pull out his gift. I found out not too long ago that Lloyd has a sweet tooth from Nya, so his gift is a bag of candies. I handed him his gift. Lloyd looked at his candies and then back at me as I reached to get Cole’s gift out.

“You really didn’t have to do this. I didn’t get you anything!” Lloyd said as he turned back to me. 

“It’s ok. Back home my friends and I used to do this every year, so I thought I’d do it here with you guys. I got gifts for everyone.” I said as I put Cole’s gift next to him. He looked down real quick and muttered a thank you as he continued to play his game. 

“Now, where is Master Wu and Misako? I got gifts for them too.” I asked. Lloyd pointed toward the meditation room. 

“Master Wu is in there, as for my mother, I have no idea where she is at the moment.” He said with a saddened look on his face. 

“Thank you.” I said to him. Just as I started to leave, Cole jumped up screaming with cheer.

“I DID IT! I DID IT! NEW HIGH SCORE BABY!” He whooped as he and Lloyd hi-fived. I laughed as I left the game room. 

I walked to Master Wu’s meditation room and opened the door as quietly as I could. He doesn’t like to be disturbed while he is meditating. He was sitting in front of his incense. I quietly walked to his side and left his gift next to the pot, careful to be quiet and not to disturb him. As I exited, I closed the door as quietly as I could, but before I closed the door fully I heard a quiet “Thank you” from inside the meditation room. I smiled to myself as I said a quiet “You’re welcome” back.

A few hours later, Nya and Jay came back, and received their gifts. They both gave me a hug and went on their way. Zane and Pixal were much the same. When Kai received his gift, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, thanking me for the gift. I left Misako’s gift with Master Wu, as he said he knew where she was.

I started to walk back to the game room, where everyone was gathered for movie night, when I heard my name being called. I turned around and Lloyd was standing in front of me. He was holding some red flowers. They looked like carnations but I’m not really good with flowers.

“Oh, hey Lloyd. Pretty flowers. Who are they for?” I asked, thinking he would say that they were for his mother when she came back. 

“Uh, they’re uh, they’re for you, actually.” he said shyly. A blush started to creep up both of our faces as he held out the flowers for me to take. 

“They’re carnations. The florist told me they meant admiration, so I bought them for you.” 

“Oh, Lloyd. You really didn’t have to-”  
“I wanted to.” he interrupted me with a smile on his face. I took the flowers from his outstretched arms. 

“Thank you, Lloyd. They’re really pretty.” I said with a small laugh. 

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, “They, uh, they can also mean uh, love.” he continued, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. Mine too. 

“I figured that it was time I finally told you how I feel about you.” he said while he was scratching his head. I was speechless. He loved me? He called my name again.

“Would you like to go out with me? I know Valentine's day is almost over but I thought that we could go to the traveling fair that’s going to be in Jamanakai village next week and-”

“Lloyd,” It was my turn to cut him off, “I would love to go.” I answered him with a smile. His scarlet blush started to fade, and that lovely smile of his tore through his face. 

“Really?” he asked almost breathless. I nodded my answer. “That-that’s great!” 

“Hey! Are you guys coming to watch the movie or what?” called Kai from the game room. Lloyd and I looked at each other and laughed. 

“We should probably go.” I said.

“Yeah, we probably should.” he agreed.

“You go ahead. I’m gonna put these in a vase,” I told him, holding up the flowers he got me. “Tell them I had to do something real quick.” He said “ok” and walked toward the game room. I went toward the kitchen. I grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it with some water, then took it to my room. I placed them on my dresser and angled them so they looked nice. I smiled at my handiwork, and admired the flowers for a minute before skipping out to the game room. I can’t wait for next week.


End file.
